If You Want Me, Take Me
by onlyoneformeisme
Summary: It's when he's talking to Harry that he realizes he likes her more than he should. / Fremione, slight Drarry in background


**For my new friend _IAmVictorious1614._**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

It was Harry that made him realize that he liked Hermione more than he should.

That he liked her more than just his younger brother's friend. That his feelings were deep and how his thoughts always surrounded around her, how he always thought how pretty her brown chestnut hair was now that it wasn't as bushy as it used to be. How her caramel eyes would light up when she would learn something new, how she would always stick the end of the quill into her mouth as she pondered in something, or how she had a fiery spirit and a how intense she would look at someone.

Fingers snapped in front of his eyes, snapping him out of his thoughts. Harry looked at him, a knowing smile in his face.

"Harry . . ."

"Yeah?"

"I think . . . I'm in love with Hermione."

"And you just figured that out?"

He stared at Harry. "What do you mean?"

"Fred," the younger teen sighed, "I think everyone in Gryffindor knows that you're infatuated with 'Mione. The way you look at her, the way you hang on to her every word, the way your eyes follow her when she leaves a room." He chuckled. "I think she's the only one oblivious to it."

"And Ron?"

"Knows and wants me to tell you, 'You break her heart, I'll fuck you up.'"

He laughed, booming happy laughter as his mind repeated in his head over and over again the words, _He approves._

Harry stood, still smiling and gave Fred a pat on the shoulder. "She's free this weekend, just so you know. She's been wanting to go to Hogsmeade to get this new book that came out. I think she'd appreciate it if you went with her."

Fred stared at him.

Then he asked, "Are you trying to set us up for a date?"

"Nah, just giving you an idea," was his response.

With a wave and a growing smile, Harry made his way over to Neville and the two walked out of the common room.

* * *

He made his way over to where his younger brother, Harry, and the object of his thoughts sat the next morning in the Great Hall. All three looked up as he cleared his throat, eyes everywhere but at them.

"Fred?" Hermione asked, eyebrows furrowed. "What is it?"

He coughed than said quietly, "I was wondering if you, Hermione, would go to Hogsmeade with me?"

She blinked, surprised, before she blushed. "Sure. Tomorrow around eleven thirty sound good to you, Fred?"

The redhead grinned, nodding his head. With a wave and a bounce in his step, he made his way over to his brother and Lee.

He could hear Harry teasing her and Hermione spluttering.

" _Shut up_ , Harry!"

* * *

Fred stood waiting in the common room, watching as other Gryffindors left with their dates or left to go meet with them. He caught Harry just as the teen was passing by him on his way out of the common room.

"Who're you meeting up?"

"Draco," the younger teen replied, giving him a puzzled look. "What's with that face?"

"You're dating Draco Malfoy? As in, the _Prince of Slytherin_?!"

"Yeah, what's the matter with that? I've been dating him since we were in fourth year. I thought you knew that, everyone knows we're dating."

"Wait. Really?"

"Yeah? You never heard the gossip mill?"

"I don't pay attention to the gossip, Harry!"

"Well, you should, or you'll miss out on information. Oh, and Hermione's making her way over. I'll see you later, bye!" With a wave, the younger teen ran out of the common room just as Hermione stopped in front of him.

She was fidgeting a little, her hands in her sweater pockets. Her chestnut brown hair was pulled into a ponytail and she had several strands of hair tucked behind her ears. She wore muggle clothing, a pair of blue skinny jeans with a dark ruby red T-shirt and a pair of shoes he didn't know the brand of. She looked up at him, her face turning a light red before he heard her say, "Hi, Fred."

"Hey, Hermione. You ready to go?"

Smiling, she nodded.

He held out his hand, watching as she looked from his hand to his face before shyly putting hers in his. He grinned and tugged her out of the common room.

* * *

They meandered around Hogsmeade, idly chatting about random things going in their lives, going into the little candy stores, into Zonko's, holding hands the whole time.

He took her to the bookshop that Harry recommended he take her to so she could get that book she wanted. He watched as her face lit up in joy and how she pouted when he paid for it instead of her. He laughed and told her, "No problem," when she said, "Thank you," for the book.

They made their way back to the castle, hands entwined with each other's.

"Hey, Fred," Hermione began, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you like me?"

Fred froze, his eyes wide and mouth opened slightly. "W–What do you mean?"

"I'm asking if you like me as . . . _more_ than your younger brother's best friend?" She stopped as well and peered up at him, a knowing look in her eyes.

Flushing slightly, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I do."

She stared at him before she smiled. "And What is it you want?"

"I want to take you, I want to kiss you, I want to love you, _everything_."

Her smile grew before tugged his hand so he was pulled closer to her, one arm wrapped around his neck as they walked backwards. "If you want me," she whispered into his ear, "then _take me._ "

* * *

If they were back later than the curfew, no one asked.


End file.
